Le Café du Monde
by 2Xin Eohp
Summary: Surprisingly, Ema manages to wake up at six AM on a Monday morning to work one day. She decides to spend her last hour before going to work at Starbucks, but by the time she reaches the place-it's too late. The fop had arrived. / Klema.


**A/N**: Here goes to my first story for this fandom and the first story on this account. Huzzah! Anyways, don't want to distract you too much, so I'll keep this short. I'm making a bunch of one-shots, everyone else should too. I checked the Klema part of FF almost three months ago, and checked it again like two days ago. I was appalled at the slow lag of Klema story one-shots. So I felt I should contribute.

* * *

><p>Time didn't like Ema. He had caught Ema at a particularly bad day: Tuesdays. And as the alarm clock nearly a foot from her head screamed a trill, dull robotic beep that wanted to make Ema snuggle farther into her bed sheets and burst into tears out of frustration, but she was too lazy to turn it off.<p>

With her usual groaning, she shifted sides in her bed, staring at two blank walls that wouldn't help her get to work. She'd eventually get up and curse at herself for sleeping late, her alarm clock, the light, and well, you know, just to add, a glimmerous fop as well.

It would only take Ema ten minutes minimum to get ready. The maximum would be twenty. She would wash her face, stare at her face in the mirror to make sure she didn't look completely ugly; change her clothes (never forgetting the lab coat!), put the messiest parts of her hair that she didn't want to brush into a ponytail and grabbed her trademark pink glasses from her kitchen counter. With a satisfied sigh she reached for her phone from under her pillow and took it out of its charger, rather harshly, and turned it on, stuffing it in her lab coat pocket. Picking up the small satchel she left on the living room coach after work, she snatched several snackoo packs and gently put them inside her satchel, she already had a few from yesterday too. In all honesty, she never had much to dress up for or much to take to her work—leaving her with as much time as a school kid to do anything they'd want at six in the morning.

Meaning for Ema…

Starbucks!

Of course, she was never too excited in the morning, and wouldn't bother waking up early for a simple caffeinated drink, but it did add a touch of joy into her morning, as she knew she would sip a masterpiece of a coffee. And there were so many options, she could get a cappuccino or an espresso…And she giggled quietly to herself as she reminded herself that though Caffeine had a 60% addiction rate, she didn't care! Oh while she was at it she could munch down a bag of snackoos!

She happily walked into the Starbucks, standing behind only a few people. She was quickly bored, so she hummed to herself and tapped her fingers with a carefree impatience. She didn't mind waiting, it was six in the morning, and she didn't have much better to do. And besides, as long as she didn't make it to work early to see a certain blonde prosecutor she would be fine. Oh but irony didn't like her either.

"Fräulein, I didn't know you enjoyed _Kaffee_, when you showed a clear discontempt for it last week." The oh-so frivolous voice said behind her. Ema didn't forget to put a clear scowl on her face as she turned to face her boss. The same man who offered her coffee he already drank from. She only accepted because she was too distracted with the crime scene. She was sure Klavier was laughing like the madman he was for her little amusing show afterwards. Doing a dramatic spit-take all over the crime-scene and then throwing the coffee cup at Klavier, thankfully only spilling a slight slather on his black shirt. She hadn't forgotten. And as she squint her eyes, she hoped he understood that she wasn't over it either. However, as she glared up at him, his eyes danced like a fire, flickering this way and that with amusement and passion. It seemed as though he were the most untouchable and unfazed person in the world. She let out an angry huff and crossed her arms over her chest, turning on her heel towards the cashier. She observed two more people in front of her.

"Just because I _despise_," She emphasized the 'despise', to make it clear for him, with that idiot blonde brain of his, "every coffee cup that touches your mouth doesn't mean I have a 'discontempt' for coffee. You aren't in any position to assume you know me, _fop_."

Klavier let out a crystal laugh that rung in her ears tormentingly. He leaned his head over her left shoulder, but Ema faced her right shoulder, ignoring him. "Fräulein." He started.

She didn't answer. She refused to answer. Nope, he wasn't going to get an answer from her.

"Ema," he cooed again. "I'll buy you a new cup of coffee, that doesn't have my gorgeous lips on." He said and smiled devilishly, though she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. He was always the one to add a narcissist remark here and there and everywhere. She took a moment to think upon his proposal…she never liked spending money…but it was the fop she was thinking about, the evil mastermind who torments her on a daily basis.

"Next." The cashier called to Ema, in a droll voice that bordered more on a sick tone. As Ema stepped forward, she completely ignored Klavier and his offer to place her order. The cashier tried a smile, but almost seemed bored. She gave a slight wave however and said in a semi-enthusiastic, "Good Morning, and what would you like today?" As she finished the sentence she instinctively turned and coughed into the bend of her elbow.

"I'll have a Caramel Macchiato—"She started calmly, not failing to hear an unwanted snicker from Klavier behind her, and felt her eye twitch as she tried to recite the rest of her order. "Tall. Nonfat…and extra extra caramel." Ema begged, her eyes lighting up like a child's. Klavier laughed behind her. She turned around and glared.

"Your name?" She asked, grabbing a tall-sized cup and a sharpie marker in less than a second—one of the odd skills acquired from having the job.

"Ema." She turned back to address the cashier.

"That'll be $5.20, ma'am." She said and punched in numbers as she coughed into her elbow again. Ema nodded and brought her wallet out, counting only four dollars in it…crap. She frantically searched all the wallet pockets and the confines of her satchel, but only resulted with a quarter more. Klavier stepped forward, thoroughly amused and with a wry grin looked down at her.

"Well, Fräulein. Would you like some help?" He asked almost innocently, though his wry grin preceded him. She scoffed and looked away.

"Help from you? I'd rather not than get any from you." She seethed. He met her gaze with a happy grin. Ema turned away from him and looked at the cashier apologetically.

"I'm sorry, ma'am…it seems I forgot to bring the appropriate amount of money for anything today…I'd like to cancel my order, if that's okay." Ema said remorsefully. Klavier stepped by her side and proclaimed indifferently, "Then I'll buy it."

"I'm not drinking it if it's from you." She said and glared.

"I'm confused…" The cashier said, more confused at the customers' amusing characters and their clashes, but she needed to stay professional. Klavier gently slid a ten dollar bill to the cashier and said, "I'll buy the Macchiato she just cancelled, along with some Kaffee cake." Klavier said and winked, gaining a smile from the cashier, obviously instantly hypnotized by Klavier's good looks and charms, but she was sick, and didn't do much else. Klavier also ordered a coffee cake; the cashier wrote and sent the order to the other worker.

When Klavier acquired the drink that was supposed to be hers, she stomped out of the coffee shop, frustrated at him for ruining her morning.

"Fräulein you can have some if you'd like." He said and held the hot beverage closely to her figure in his hand. "All you have to do is ask."

Ema opened her mouth to say something, but Klavier took a sip of the beverage before she could utter her words out. He took the cup away from his lips and they curved upwards into a haughty smirk; his eyebrows raised and the cup was pushed gently in her direction. She pursed her lips and cleared her throat, as she started walking down the sidewalk, her chin up, her expression completely apparent she wanted to be left alone.

And she realized, because he didn't leave her alone, and of all the attempts he made to poke through her shield of other humans, she had given him much more emotion than she could give to anyone else. Huh. Was this even considered friendship? Would it be considered lo—

"Fräulein." Klavier broke through her thoughts and brought her out of her day dreams, as he put an arm between her, and a lamp pole. She had daydreamed and almost hit it. "You don't want to ruin your pretty little head, nein?" He said and smiled; taking another sip of coffee in spite of her.

She sighed, feeling her stomach rumbling, and the thought of the packs of snackoos in her bag were very appealing at the moment. She didn't care if Klavier already drank half of it. Or that his saliva…okay it grossed her out to even think the word…dissolved into the liquid. She wanted her extra-caramel Macchiato. It was okay to give in on Mondays, she told herself.

"Fine." She started begrudgingly. "You win."

Klavier's ears perked and he looked towards her, confused at her vague statement. "What was that, Fräulein?"

"Give me the Caramel." She said in an almost threatening tone. As Klavier's face lit up and a grin played on his lips, Ema was quick to add: "Shut up and just give me it."

"Oh but you were so quick to threaten me a moment ago, what has caused this sudden change of heart, meine liebe?"

"Again with the German." She muttered and scowled, swiping the cup out of his hands. "This was rightfully mine." She stated and took a while to stare at the cup, as if she were checking for visible germs.

"Ausschließlich für Sie, meine liebe." He said and winked at her. She ignored him and slowly, cautiously took a sip of the drink. The cup was still warm and there was still plenty of the drink left, judging by the weight. Klavier must have drunk slowly. And not much, as she felt the cold substance of what she recognized as whipped cream with caramel sauce drizzled on top of it met her lips through the tiny drink hole. She immediately had a positive point on her mood.

"Thank you." She muttered, so quickly and quietly, she assumed he would never hear her. However, she underestimated his hearing abilities.

"Nein, you are to thank, Fraulein." He said and shook his head softly. "For finally kissing me."

"Kissing—" She took a dramatic spit take, as she realized what he meant immediately without him saying any more. "Though it's a scientific fact, you just ruined my coffee _and_ my morning, fop! Wait until I open one of my bags…!" She started rambling on and on. Not realizing that Klavier gently led her to the entrance of the Police Station. As soon as she finished her tirade, she huffed at him and stomped angrily into the building she worked at.

While Klavier smiled. She took the coffee with her.


End file.
